militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Asaf Humayun
| death_date = | birth_place =Hyderabad, Sindh Province, West-Pakistan | death_place = | placeofburial = | birth_name =Asaf Humayun | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears =1970-2010 | rank = Vice-Admiral | servicenumber =PN No. 1468 | unit =Submarine Service Branch | commands =Vice Chief of Naval Staff Commander Pakistan Fleet DG Maritime Technologies Complex Naval attaché Pakistan Embassy, Delhi| battles =[[Indo-Pakistani War of 1971|Indo-Pakistani Winter War of 1971]] 1971 Indo-Pakistan Naval War Indo-Pakistani War of 1999 2001 Indo-Pakistan Standoff War in North West-Pakistan 2008 Indo-Pakistan Standoff | awards =Hilal-e-Imtiaz (Military) Sitara-e-Imtiaz (Military) Tamgha-i-Imtiaz (Military) }} Vice-Admiral Asaf Humayun (Urdu: ﺁصاف همایون);(Hilal-e-Imtiaz|HI(M), Sitara-e-Imtiaz|SI(M), Tamgha-e-Imtiaz|TI(M)), is a retired 3-star rank admiral who served as the Vice Chief of Naval Staff of Pakistan Navy, (Chief of Staff) under former Chiefs of Naval Staff Admiral Noma'an Baschir and Admiral Afzal Tahir from 2007 till 2010. On 5 October 2008, Vice Admiral Asaf Humayun and Admiral Noman Bashir's names were sent to the President by the Defence Minister Ahmad Mukhtar. After consulting with the Prime minister, Humayun was superseded by Admiral Noman Bashir as Chief of Naval Staff, despite his seniority to Admiral Bashir. On 31 October, he was appointed Vice-Chief of Naval Staff with immediate effect, after the President issued a government notification. In 2009, he proceeded on leave pending retirement from the navy and was aucceeded by Vice Admiral Shahid Iqbal (appointed as Chief of Staff). He retired from service in 2010. Biography Early life & Military Education Humayun was born in Hyderabad in West-Pakistan. He completed his early education from a local school and college in Nawabshah, Sindh. In 1970, Humayun passed Higher Secondary School exam (Standing 2nd in overall merit) and also passed the entrance test to Pakistan Naval Academy, from Inter Services Selection Board Kohat. The same year, he attended the Pakistan Naval Academy and enrolled in Executive Branch of the Navy. In 1973, he was sent to United Kingdom where he attended the Britannia Royal Naval College at Dartmouth where he completed his naval training. He returned to Pakistan in 1974. After completing his B.S. in Naval Sciences, Asaf gained his commission in the navy as Sub Lieutenant. In 1986, Asaf attended the United States Navy's Naval War College at the Newport, Rhode Island where he qualified the Naval Staff Course. Humayun also attended the National Defence University where he obtained the Master in National security and strategic studies. Naval career Humayun was a Cadet at Pakistan Naval Academy in the naval conflict of the [[Indo-Pakistani War of 1971|Indo-Pakistani Winter War of 1971]]. In 1973, he gained commissioned in the navy as Sub-Lieutenant in June 1973. In 1976, he was promoted to Lieutenant and served as radar officer at the ''PNS Hashmat'' in 1980. Humayun was among the first commissioning crew of Hashmat and also was the first radar officer of Hashmat. In 1984, Humayun was promoted as Lieutenant-Commander and his first sea command was legendary ''PNS Hangor''. In 1986, he was promoted as Commander and commanded the ''PNS Shushuk'' until 1989. In 1989, Commander Humayun was appointed at the Naval Headquarters (NHQ), Islamabad and served as Director of the Submarine Operations. In 1992, Humayun was promoted as Captain was sent to the Foreign Military Cooperation, working under Joint Chiefs of Staff Committee. Humayun was positioned as the Naval attaché Pakistan Embassy, New Delhi, India, a post he would kept until 1995. Upon his return to Pakistan, Captain Humayun commanded ''PNS Shahjahan'' from 1995 till 1997; and ''PNS Tippu Sultan'' from 1997 till 1998. In 1998, Humayun was promoted to 1 star rank Commodore and was made Commander of the Submarine Service Branch (SSB) which he headed until 2001. As Commander of Submarine Service Branch, he saw the navy in action with Indian Navy undeclared war with India in Northern Pakistan, and the military Standoff in LoC in 2001. In 2001, Pakistan Government awarded him the Tamgha-i-Imtiaz (Military) for outstanding performance to the country. Staff Appointments In 2002, Humayun was promoted as Rear-Admiral, a 2-star rank. The same year, he was appointed as Naval Secretary at the Naval Headquarters brought new dimensions in the career planning and grooming of officer cadre in Pakistan Navy. He was later appointed as Director-General, and headed the Naval Technologies Complex (NTC). As DG of NTC, he is credited for employing his operational knowledge for the development of naval technology, ad modernized the Pakistan Navy in term of employing technological systems in the naval combatant ships. In 2005, he was appointed Directing Officer of the Pakistan Naval Observatory. In 2006, he was promoted as Vice Admiral in the Navy, and commanded the Naval Combatant Fleet. As Commander Pakistan Fleet (COMPAK), he successfully supervised the first ever multinational naval exercise held in Pakistan "AMAN 07". In 2007, Humayun was made Chief of Staff of Pakistan Navy, a second-in-command of Chief of Naval Staff. Chief of Staff In 2008, Humayun and Bashir's name was sent to the Prime minister for the appointment of Chief of Naval Staff by the Defence Minister. Humayun was senior to Bashir but was superseded by Bashir, after Prime minister sent his recommendation to the President. In 31 October 2008, President Asif Ali Zardari appointed Vice Admiral Asaf Humayun as Vice Chief of the Naval Staff with immediate effect, after Prime minister Yousaf Raza Gillani sent the recommendation. Humayun served as the Vice Chief of Naval Staff until 23 June 2010 and retired from the Navy after competing his term. He was succeeded by Vice Admiral Asif Sandila in 2010. References |- Category:Recipients of Hilal-i-Imtiaz Category:Pakistan Navy admirals Category:Pakistan Naval Academy alumni Category:Chiefs of Naval Staff, Pakistan Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:Naval War College alumni